Speak Now, Austin Moon!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Austin and Cassidy the 'it' couple of Miami High. Austin makes a daring move one day that will change his life. He proposes. Ally is okay untill she realizes Cassidy...is the devil! Now can Ally save Austin in time for a happy ending! ONE-SHOT! Sucky summary but hopefully better story! Please read and review! Thanks Madi!


Hey!

Well I heard this song...and I knew I needed to make this one-shot!

Its based on the song

SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I remember the day Cassidy got back from LA. I thought she was really cool and nice. And I was happy for Austin...oh who am I kidding. I am super jealous. But I could never tell anyone...you see Dallas was only a cover up...he knew. Dallas is my cousin and wanted to get Austin and I together.

Austin immeditly ran to Cassidy and without words...kissed her. On the inside I cried and fumed with anger but on the outside I smiled for my best friend and crush. She kissed him back and they started dating if kissing each other isnt obvious.

That was when we were in junior year. The rest of the year they were the 'it' couple of Miami High. In the senior year they still dated. Austin was quarterback and Cassidy was head-cheerleader.

I tried to be friends with her but she didn't like me. I dont know if she found out I liked Austin or she just hated the fact we hung out alot together. And dont think I was a loner as they dated..I had a few boyfriends but none I liked as much as Austin.

At senior Prom. Austin and Cassidy were Prom king and queen...no suprise there. At graduation Austin was validvictorian..our school decided to not use the smartest person but the most popular!

His speech was amazing.

"Friends..family...everyone else. These four years of our lives we will cherish forever. Even if we never come in contact with each other after this day, we will at some point hear something, see something, or think of something that is a distinctive memory of an important time. It might make you smile laugh cry or do those 3 at the same time, but no matter what you will remember. This is one of the saddest days of my life. To most of you it is the happiest, but to me there are some people I might never see again and I cant think of that possible. Like Dez..or Trish..my best friend in the hole world Ally Dawson." Austin smiled at me and Cassidy turned around and glared right at me.

"Or most importantly the love of my life Cassidy Carlson. I love you Cassidy..if you could will you come up here!" Austin smiled and Cassidy ran up to him.

"Cassidy I love you..will you marry me?" Austin pulled out a huge diamond ring and smiled to Cassidy.

"Yes!" She cried and hugged him. Everyone cheered but me. My heart sunk...this is impossible. But at the same time it was bound to happen eventually.

They both sat down and everyone got their diplomas.

At the end of the ceremony Austin ran up and gave me a huge hug. He picked me up and I laughed.

"So did you expect that suprise?" Austin asked.

"No..congrats!" I lied.

"Thanks I should probably go to see Cassidy" Austin walked away and 3 tears fell from my eyes.

I went home with my dad and went to my room. I didn't see Austin much that summer, neither did Trish or Dez.

Team Austin...you could say..broke up. We all went to different colleges. We never talked but I could tell we all missed each other.

Then one day I got a call from Trish. I answered it shocked.

"OMG TRISH!" I squealed.

"ALLY!" She laughed back.

"How come you called?" I calmed myself.

"Im suprised your not more upset!" Trish talked into the phone.

"About what?" I asked.

"Didn't you get that invitation to Austin and Cassidys wedding?" She asked me and I was shocked..he didn't invite me.

"No." I sighed. Sorta speechless.

"Oh..well dont worry. Mine only came 2 months ago. Maybe yours got stuck in the mail..." Trish got awkward.

"Yea..maybe." I sighed.

"Well I have to go...bye" She hung up on me.

I called Dez.

"Ally Dawson?" Dez laughed.

"Hey Dez. Quick question. Did you get an invitation to Austins wedding?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Yea. I got it a while ago. Are you exceited to go?" Dez asked happily.

"I..I wasn't invited." I said sadly.

"Oh..well I gotta go bye Ally!" Dez hung up.

I called Dallas. Maybe he wasn't invited.

"Dallas did you get an invitation to Austin's wedding?" I asked.

"Yea! Im super pumped..its in 3 weeks remember!" Dallas smiled.

"Uh..no. I wasn't invited."I frowned.

"Oh..well I gotta go Ally!" Dallas hung up too.

I called just about everyone I knew from Miami, even the ones who never talked to Austin or Cassidy. They all were invited...but I wasn't!

I called my dad up just to talk with him.

"Hey dad." I sounded depressed.

"Hey Ally-gator. Whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Its just I didn't get invited to Austins wedding!" I blurted out.

"Thats impossible..I did!" My own father was invited and not me.

"UGH!" I yelled.

"Well why dont I give you the details and you can come, Im sure it was a misunderstanding." He gulped.

"Okay" I wrote down the details he gave me and I hung up with him.

I decided I wasn't gonna go all dressed up..but wear a regular outfit and confront Austin! Do something crazy!

**3 weeks later at the wedding!**

I snuck in to the waiting room. And hid in the corner behind stuff so no one could see me. Austin and his grooms men walked over and I got scared. Luckily he didn't see me.

But I heard him..and I was shocked.

"I feel horrible. I wanted Ally to be here. But Cassidy wouldnt let her come." Austin tied his bow tie.

"Yea she called us and was upset she wasn't invited." Dez told him.

"I dont mean invited. I mean...Ally...as my bride! You know thats how I always felt. But I was too nervous. I realized Cassidy wasn't the right girl for me when we were planning the wedding. But she never let me tell her I wanted to end it. She just kept saying ' Trust me Austie-poo your wrong about this'!" Austin rolled his eyes and people started walking into the ceremony room.

I blushed. Wow...I dont believe it! I snuck in the group and went to the side. I hid in the curtains and thought of the song I wrote for today.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yellling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room_

_wearing a gown shaped like a pastery_

_This is surely not what you it would be _

_I loose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Dont say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the backdoor_

_Dont wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_it seems that I was uninvited by you lovely bride to be_

_She floats down the isle like a pagent queen_

_But I know you wish it was me you wish it was me_

_"Dont you." _I blurted out luckily nobody overheard from that horrid song on the organ

_Dont say yes runaway now _

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the backdoor_

_Dont say yes or say a single vow_

_you need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Dont say yes runaway now_

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the backdoor_

_Dont say yes or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

_Ohohohoh Lalala ohoh ooh ooh ooh _

_I hear the preacher say _

_speak now or forever hold your peace_

_theres the silence theres my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me._

_horrified looks from everyone in the room but Im only looking at you_

I walk down the isle slowly singing the last part.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl...So dont say yes, runaway now ill meet you when your out of the church at the backdoor. Dont say yes or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now! And you say lets runaway now, ill meet you when im out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby I didnt say my vows so glad that you were around when they said 'speak now'!" I sand and looked into Austins eyes waiting for his response.

He chuckled and walked toward me. Cassudy yelled and complained.

"Austin dont you dare! You step one more foot toward her and we are through!" Cassidy threw a tantrum. Then the heel on her heels broke and she fell to the ground.

Austin looked at her. Then walked to me which was at least 4 steps.

He looked at me in the eyes. Wispered 'I love you' and kissed me. Everyone cheered except for Cassidy and her family who were outraged.

Austin and I walked out the backdoor and he decided to be cheesy!

"Lets runaway now ill meet you when im out of my tux at the backdoor, baby I didnt say my vows so glad you were around when they said speak now!" Austin smiled to me.

"Yup your lucky you got a girl like me!" I laughed and we walked off to do whatever we wanted.

A&A&A&A&&A&A&&&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A

**Well that was shortish. But really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed that cheeseball. And I will post what now either tomorrow or sunday! Well I hope you review and comment saying if you like it or not. And I hope I got the lyrics right, plus grammar. I hate making grammar mistakes. So if I Have any..im sorry forgive me! Haha.**

**~Madi**


End file.
